The Coven War (event)
| following arc = | beginning = Dawn of the Coven | end = | setting = Fanon Canon | outcome = | characters = | protagonists = Gotei 13 | antagonists = The Coven | major battles = Numerous: *The Coven's Initial Attack on the Seireitei *Van Satonaka vs. Mysterious Visored *Kenji, Van & Mikado vs. The Evening Primrose *Shisui, Shubata, Michael & Kenji vs. Adjuchas *Capture of Michael Davis *Rose & Hisagi vs. Mod-Soul Kensei *Rescue of Michael Davis | notable events = Numerous: *Kidō Corps Revolt | creator = | co-creators = | author = | contributors = | story debut = Bleach: The Coven War | roleplay debut = Dawn of the Coven }} The Coven War was the collective term for a number of conflicts involving The Coven and the Gotei 13. The events surrounding the Kidō Corps Revolt are what sparked open hostilities between the two groups and several campaigns and skirmishes have been fought in the intervening years with various results, though for the most part the groups have experienced a stalemate. The war with The Coven was a major story-line of Bleach: The Coven War. The story-line kicked off with Dawn of the Coven, which was set during the Prologue, and ran concurrently with the greater Fanon Canon at large from there. Opening events Plans for the revolt where extensive but leaks where inevitable. The basic outline of the plan was discovered by a young female officer belonging to the Kidō Corps, and she was determined to tell the Gotei 13. Hotaru willingly pursued her but his intentions where ultimately selfish: the young woman had not only discovered a plot against the Soul Society, but she also discovered that Hotaru and his twin hailed from a another world. Hotaru caught up to and killed the woman before she could inform anyone of either truth but before dying she spoke briefly with Hotaru, though her words had the unintended effect of hardening his resolve.Exposition Into the Unknown Kidō Corps Revolt :Main article -- Kidō Corps Revolt & Dawn of the Coven. Human World Investigation In the immediate aftermath of the revolt the Gotei 13 turned its attention towards the wounded. The 9th Division was particularly hard-hit. Not only did they lose their Captain in the assault, but the vast majority of their Seated officers where injured and required extended care; their injuries where further exacerbated when the entire Division turned out for Captain Kuchiki's funeral.Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve The revolt served as a cruel reminder to the survivors that peace could breed complacency, and many sought unconventional means to rapidly strengthen themselves.Towards the Future: Cave of Fulmination Lieutenant Hisagi once again found himself in the position of acting-Captain, but he soon had another mystery on his hands when two members of the 9th Division dispatched to the disappeared under unknown circumstances in the weeks following the revolt.Towards the Future: Human World Investigation 3rd Seat Kenji Hiroshi was charged with leading an investigation into the disappearances, and was given a team of green academy graduates to see the task done and ascertain whether or not The Coven was responsible. His team consisted of Ace, Mikado Sayaka and her sister Kichō, and finally Momoko. Kenji quickly took the four under his wing.Towards the Future: Answers and Questions Kenji would shortly after be joined by Van Satonaka and, with his tracking expertise, the duo eventually tracked down the source of the disappearances: a unknown to the Gotei 13. Van and the mysterious man fought a pitched battle and the Visored fled upon Kenji's arrival.Towards the Future: Finalisation Unknown to Kenji and Van at the time, the Visored in question was Yoshiro Shiba, who was the 10th Seated officer of the 9th Division.9th Division roster Intervening years Rukongai Cultists Two years on from the revolt The Coven, specifically Sakae, was attempting to build up various cultist groups that emerged in the aftermath of the . Alongside Yoshiro she managed to manoeuvre the Evening Primrose into a position that distracted the Gotei 13. Sakae spread rumours of Yoshiro's disappearance which led the suspicious Kenji, Van and Mikado to investigate at Hisagi's behest.Blank period: The Noble Art Sakae attempted to personally eliminate Van at this time, but he managed to escape and skilfully shadow the group, whom Kenji had successfully led to believe had overpowered and captured him.Blank period: The Jaws Close Van follows the cultists and eventually breaks the door down which is when Kenji stops feigning capture and defeat; the duo dispatch a number of cultists and successfully bring them in for questioning, and Mikado is left fuming for having been left in the dark regarding their plan.Blank period: The Evening Primrose Despite the victory numerous members of the 9th Division are frustrated with what they see as a lack of effort on the part of the higher-ups to bring The Coven to justice.Blank period: Moving Forward Later events Nine years on from the revolt Kenji was still hunting Coven-backed cultists. Following up on a lead he received through a acquaintance, Kenji travelled to Houston, Texas, in the World of the Living to investigate possible Evening Primrose activity. His lead turned out to be a bust but coincidentally Kenji stumbled upon a Adjuchas-class Hollow. Although outside his Division's jurisdiction he aided the surviving Shinigami -- Shubata Kaigo -- but quickly discovered that the Human Michael Davis had been made a Shinigami by the now deceased Shisui Sengoku. Kenji dispatched the Hollow and subsequently extended his stay in the World of the Living to train Michael.A Giving Soul Maria Hill arrived on-scene to investigate the ruckus caused by the Adjuchas and was attacked by a second Hollow. She was saved by Jenna Sheppard and, as thanks, was told by Maria to leave the scene now and she wouldn't mention her.The Watchful Soul After Kenji finalised Michael's training, he was approached by Jenna. Jenna inferred that Maria had lied to him regarding the rumour that led Kenji to investigate Houston in the first place, and further explained that the Evening Primrose was indeed in Houston. Kenji opted to listen to her explanation before returning to the Soul Society.The Departing Soul Coven Task-force In the weeks following the incident with the Adjuchas Hollow, a Captain's meeting was held to discuss the current stalemate with The Coven. Many of the survivors were angered at what they felt was a lack of action on the behalf of the Gotei 13 to bring The Coven to justice, and for some this feeling had percolated for years."In that time the Gotei 13 has done little to curb The Coven's movements or bring its members to justice. Instead they've got us hunting down cultists!" -- Excerpt from Blank period: Moving Forward, which highlights Kenji's growing frustration. During the course of the meeting it was decided that a task-force would be assembled from the Lieutenant's and Seated officers of several Divisions to track The Coven in earnest."Actually if all that happened four years ago was the formation of a task squad, then I don't think we have to discard or change anything, no? Just declare it "mostly irrelevant" and move on, and people can pull elements from the previous FC as needed" -- Excerpt from Shonen's message on the Episode 4: A New FC thread."Agreed. We can gloss over things like I suggested and keep the general idea without going into specifics, which'll help us with branching stories. I'm game for bringing forward The Coven story, for example, and running it in conjunction to the main story" -- Excerpt from Kenji's message on the Episode 4: A New FC thread. Lieutenant Hisagi intended to be a member of this task-force but was forced to step aside due to injuries suffered in a battle against a modified Soul of Kensei Muguruma alongside Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi,Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? and Kenji and Mikado subsequently took his place.Back From the Dead: Recuperation The single-minded approach of the task-force quickly got results. In only a few days they had identified a number of Coven-controlled installations and facilities, and driven a number of their undercover agents into the open. According to Kenji arrests and executions where carried out. Attempted Recruitment Approaching Michael Davis Kenji, during a conversation with Van, asked if he had ever forgotten something really important. Van deduced that Kenji was speaking in regards to Michael Davis and subsequently found a soul pill Kenji had intended to give to Michael, causing Kenji to curse, for he had intended to give it to Michael. At the same time Michael and Jenna were approached by a disguised Yoshiro Shiba, who made it clear he intended to recruit Michael into The Coven's ranks and kill Jenna. Hotaru successfully captured Michael but was prevented from killing Jenna by her brother Garrett.The Fledgling Soul Garrett quickly travelled to the Soul Society to inform Kenji of Michael's capture and a plan was put into motion to rescue him.Gathering Forces Aftermath Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes Category:Reference material Category:Major Events